1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicle interior power supply connections for interior trim members of a vehicle, and more specifically, to a disconnectable power supply circuit for a detachable interior trim member of a vehicle such as a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some vehicle interior systems such as passenger seats can be made removable from a vehicle and/or stowable in the vehicle. Vehicle seats which include electrical load devices such as heating elements or motors for moving portions of the seats require power be supplied to the vehicle seat through an electric connection. Typically the floor area is the only suitable location for making the electrical connection between a power supply connector and a releasable connector incorporated within the vehicle seat. For vehicle seats that are removable, stowable, or pivotable to a tilt forward position, a mating portion of the electrical interconnection must also be detachable to allow the vehicle seat to be removed, stowed, or pivoted fully forward.
In an electrical connection system which automatically connects and disconnects the mating connectors when the vehicle seat is removed from its position, an exposed power supply connector is present when the seat is removed. The exposed electrical contact is susceptible to a short circuit caused by the electrical contacts coming into contact with a foreign object or by a person, in addition to damage caused by impacts to the contact from the person or object. Furthermore, being that the electrical connection to a vehicle seat is typically made at the floor level, an exposed connector may be susceptible to debris and liquids spilled on the floor which may lead to the corrosion or damage to the electrical contact.